


The Unexpected Guest

by newnumbertwo



Series: Unexpected [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura opens her door to find the former Commander Adama....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected Guest

Title: The Unexpected Guest  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: ~700  
Pairings: Bill/Saul, Laura/Lee  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: Laura opens her door to find the former Commander Adama....  
A/N: Written for [](http://plaid-slytherin.livejournal.com/profile)[**plaid_slytherin**](http://plaid-slytherin.livejournal.com/) for the successful completion of the pentathlon at [](http://bsg-epics.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://bsg-epics.livejournal.com/)**bsg_epics**.  She wanted a fic set in the Unexpected 'verse, exploring how Bill and Laura became friends.  Congrats, P_S. :D  
A/N: This is part of an open 'verse that begins with "[Unexpected Meetings](http://newnumbertwo.livejournal.com/130060.html)"

 

  


Laura tightened her robe and went to the front door.  She shuddered, remembering the last time she’d opened the door in such a state.  One benefit of being alone was not having anyone else left to lose, and that wasn’t the case anymore.

Out of everyone who could have been standing there, the former Commander Adama was the last person she would have expected.

“Commander.”  She attempted a smile.  “Pardon my appearance.  I was just getting ready for work.”

“At 11:30?”

Damn him for noticing.  She nodded. “A benefit of being the boss.  I can make up my own hours.  Now, what can I do for you?”  She paused.  “Lee’s not here, if that’s what you want.”

He shook his head.  “I know Lee’s off world, not that he told me.”  He sighed.  “He lives here?”

He made an effort to keep the disapproval out of his tone at least.  She shook her head.  “No, he doesn’t.  I don’t like sharing my living space.”  She sighed.  “But what would bother you more if he did: my age or my profession?”

He lowered his head.  “Madame Secretary, I didn’t mean it was a problem, and Lee’s not the reason I’m here.”

“Alright, then.  Come inside.” 

She led him to her sofa.  He took a seat, and she sat in the adjacent chair.  “What about your work?”

“I’m the boss, remember?”

He smirked.  “Right.”  He looked down at his shoes.  What was it about her that made him so ill at ease?  He was so formidable on the Galactica, barking orders and refusing to accommodate the slightest technological advancements.  Now he wouldn’t even maintain eye contact.  “What can I do about Lee?” he asked.

“I thought you said you weren’t here because of him.”

“I meant I wasn’t here because of you and him.  I’m...I’m not gonna lie to you, I’m...uncomfortable with it--”

“Because of my age or my job?”

“Both, I guess.”

She snorted.  “At least you’re honest.” She looked him in the eyes.  “If it makes you feel any better, Lee knows exactly what he’s getting into, and despite my best efforts, I can’t keep him away.”

He had no idea how true that was--all of it.

He laughed.  She realized it was a pleasant sound.  “I believe you.  I guess he gets his stubbornness from me.”  He smiled.  “I’m proud he has enough sense to fight for what he wants.”

“It’ll be a fight alright.”

“Sorry?”

She smiled.  “I just meant I’m not easy to get along with.”

He nodded.  “That could be fun to watch.”

“As for your other question, I don’t think the ball’s in your court anymore.  He knows where you are.  You keep trying to talk to him, showing up at our dinners with your husband...” She paused.  “I’m not saying to stop trying, but like we both said, he’s stubborn.  Whether he talks to you or not will be up to him.”  She sighed.  “Even I wouldn’t be able to intervene.”

He looked at her. “You tried?”

She nodded. “After the dinner that night...we had our first fight.”

His eyes registered shock.  Then he gave a small smile.  “Thank you.”

“I won’t pretend to understand your relationship, but I do know a little about father/son relationships, and there’s no way it can improve without speaking.”

He nodded.  “I’m glad he has you, in the meantime.”

She looked down. 

“Is something wrong?”

She looked up again, faking a smile.  “No.  Everything’s fine.”  She gestured to the door.  “I’m running late for work, though.”

“Yes, of course.  Don’t want to keep Dick waiting.”  He grimaced. “Sorry, that was disrespectful.  Don’t hold it against me.”

She smiled.  “You know, I’ve been calling him that myself, lately.”

He rose from the sofa.  She walked him to the door.  “It was nice talking to you,” he said.

“It was.”

He was someone she could really spar with.  It was intellectually stimulating, and she’d needed that.

“I won’t give up on him.”

She nodded. “Good.  He’s worth fighting for.”

He walked out the door, and she shut it behind him.  Then she moved to get dressed.  She was late for her Diloxan treatment, but talking to Commander Adama was worth it.  
  
[Next](http://newnumbertwo.livejournal.com/164493.html)

  



End file.
